The present Invention relates to a self-illuminated banner. More particularly, although not exclusively, the Invention relates to an internally illuminated banner having shaped light-transmissive areas through which backlighting passes, as well as relatively opaque areas surrounding the shaped areas.
Backlit or internally illuminated signs for example are known. These typically comprise a light box having a glass or plastics “transparency” at the front. The light box might include incandescent light bulbs, fluorescent tubes, or electroluminescent panels for example. Such signs are bulky, cumbersome and rigid items intended for permanent fixture in situ.
Temporary flexible banners on the other hand are known to comprise simple printing requiring illumination from a remote external light source such as open daylight or spotlights for example.